An Unusual Anniversary
by Goofy-Charli
Summary: A simple kind gesture can sometimes go horribly wrong...but when it does go wrong, it sometimes ends up better then ever! A one shot involving Kurogane, Fai, and a giant Anniversary cake.


Ah, be warned...whilst the title suggests a strip-tease (KuroFai and a giant cake? Come on! What else could it be?), this story is strictly K+ rated. Anyway, the picture I originally drew and based this story on can be found here:

http:// goofy-charli. deviantart. com /art/An-Unusual-Anniversary-121278378 (remove the spaces)

Reviews are love!

* * *

Carefully, the blonde finished off his beautiful embellishments on the cake; crafting his words in an elegant, flawless script. He smiled at his work, hoping the one he made it for would like it as much as he did. With an enthusiastic bounce in his step, the wizard bounded away in search of a particular person. He found him soon enough.  
_In the usual place as always, _he thought, _in the lounge room reading those silly comics.  
_He approached his target with a conniving glint in his eye and prepared to pounce, but before he even left the ground the black haired Ninja moved swiftly out of range - causing the mage to face plant on the floor.

"Ouch! Kuro-wan-wan what was that for?" he whined like a child. Kurogane simply grunted in reply.  
This did not faze Fai however; he was determined to get Kurogane talking.  
"Kuro-pon, that was really mean you know. I could've really hurt myself."  
Still no reply.  
"I could have gotten a concussion, and fallen into a coma!"  
Nothing.  
"What if when I hit my head I lost all my memories just like Princess Sakura, and I forgot how to do every day things like eating and getting dressed, huh Kuro-puu? "  
Not even a flicker of his eyes.  
"Oh? That wouldn't worry you? Because somebody would have to reteach me all those things, and I know Syaoran would be far too busy looking for Sakura-chan's feathers, so he wouldn't have time to help me - and Princess Sakura is still too sleepy and weak, so she couldn't either."  
This time the brawny man lifted his head in confusion, unsure of where the mage was headed.  
"That _means_….the _only _person left to help me would be _you _Kuro-nyan! You'd have to feed me, and _undress _me…and help me _wash_ myself… " Fai spoke his last words slowly and with an extremely seductive tone, his eyes searching Kurogane's suggestively.  
That hit home hard, Kurogane's face flushed a bright red – with anger or embarrassment Fai was not sure – he stood up quickly, marched over to the lithe blonde and yelled furiously in his face.  
"There's no way in _hell _I'd help you do _anything _mage! You disgusting creepy moron!"  
Fai grinned triumphantly, and Kurogane realised he had lost. He'd been played, right into Fai's trap.  
"I made you talk see! It's lonely when you ignore me, it's like I'm talking to myself…"  
"…again"  
Fai muttered _again _under his breath so quiet Kurogane didn't hear it and for a second his smile faded and was replaced by a look of extreme pain, but as soon as it appeared it was gone, his fake smile plastered across his snow white skin. Fai's change in expression did not go unnoticed by Kurogane, but instead of questioning the wizard he let it slide.  
_What do I care? He's just a moron anyway._

Fai suddenly remembered the real reason he had interrupted Kurogane to start with, and began what he had originally planned to say.  
"Oh yeah, Kuro-sama? Now that I have you talking to me, do you know what today is?"  
"Uh, it's Sunday?" Kurogane mumbled.  
"No silly! Not what _day _it is, but why it's special!"  
The black haired man stared at him quizzically, quite obviously trying to remember what significance the day had to anybody.  
After a while Fai gave in and let his smile slip, "You don't remember…" he muttered sadly.  
Kurogane was losing his temper; he didn't like being disturbed when reading and he most certainly didn't like playing these stupid games.  
"Why don't you just tell me idiot! If I don't remember it's probably not important anyway!"  
Briefly when Kurogane saw the look of hurt on Fai's face, he regretted what he had said. Only to kick and remind himself that he didn't give a damn about the stupid wizard, so why should he regret saying anything.

Yet again, almost on cue like every other time, Fai recovered and forced his plastic smile back.  
"I guess I will tell you then!" He bounded into the kitchen and back again, producing a large three tiered cake decorated with a love heart, two ridiculous statues of a cat and a dog, and the words Fai-Kitty and Kuro-Puppy.  
"_So_, do you remember now Kuro-wanko?" He pressed.  
With a look of horror and repulsion the Ninja thrust his finger in the direction of the cake and demanded, "What the hell is that?! Why the hell did you put that bastardisation of my name on it with yours?!"  
"You still don't know Big-Doggy? Today is the anniversary of when we first met at Yuuko's! So I made us a cake to celebrate! Can you believe it's been a whole year now? Anyway, I made another one for the children and Mokona to eat later, but I thought…maybe you and I could share this one now? What do you say? A special day like this needs to be celebrated don't you think? I even brought alcohol!" Fai beamed and presented three bottles of vodka.

…_A year?_ Kurogane thought, _I can't believe it's been a whole year already! It seems like I only met the fool last month.  
_That moment, Kurogane remembered something he often heard his mother say when he was a small child.  
_"Time flies past when you're having fun, does it not my son?"_

…_When you're having fun…?!_

There was no way he had enjoyed the past year with that idiot – at least there was no way he was going to admit it. The fear of realising that maybe he didn't hate Fai as much as he let on caused Kurogane to lash out in anger.  
"What in hell made you think I'd want to celebrate something like that?! No wonder I had no idea what day it is – it's something that makes me sick rather than happy! I had hoped to be rid of you in just a few months, so it's only a depressing reminder that I'm stuck with you - you freakin' idiotic moron! Plus, not only do I not like sweet things, so there's no way I'd eat your cake anyway, but the pure thought that your wretched hands baked it is repulsive. Go celebrate with the pork bun if you want to that badly, just not me got it?" Kurogane drew a large breath after his rant before adding something to the end; something he would later regret,  
"Oh, and another thing; in the future when you interrupt my reading it better be for one of the following reasons. One; the feather has been found and we're moving on to the next world, or two; you've discovered you have contracted a fatal disease and you have only minutes to live. This is so I can bask in the glory of your pitiful demise, and be happy I _can _finally be rid of you! "

Kurogane whipped around and stalked away, instantly wishing he hadn't said any of it. When he heard the mage collapse to the floor followed by a muffling of sniffles Kurogane thought maybe he should apologise. He hadn't meant to be that harsh, just to let him down quickly, but not to make him cry. His pride eventually got the better of him and he continued up the stairs to his room without even glancing back at the weeping wizard.

For the first time in years Fai cried in the presence of others. He cradled his head in his hands and let the tears flow, not caring who saw anymore. However, when the front door opened and slammed shut indicating the children's return home from shopping, Fai pulled himself together and approached with his usual fake, warm smile. He was scared he might make somebody worry about his wellbeing.

That night Kurogane couldn't get to sleep. Probably because of two reasons; the first being the conversation he shared with Fai earlier kept replaying in his head over and over again no matter how many times he tried to convince himself he didn't care. The second was the constant muffled sobs coming from the room next to him, the sobs he heard every night…and every night he would get up, walk past the mages room, pause at the door and just keep on going, pretending he couldn't hear the blonde man suffer. However, this night when he got out of bed his body seemed to act on its own. Instead of stopping outside of Fai's room he kept on walking towards the kitchen. Kurogane subconsciously cut a slice of the cake Fai had made and left on the table, and picked up the three  
bottles of rather potent vodka. Kurogane dawdled back up the stairs, this time stopping outside Fai's door and gently rapped his knuckles on the hard wood. When there was no reply, Kurogane decided to let himself in.

There, cradled in the corner of the room was a surprised and confused blonde wizard with red puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

He immediately wiped his face dry and covered it with his smiling mask, claiming he had stubbed his toe and it hurt so much it made his eyes water.

"Don't you know it's rude to barge in on people Kuro-run?" Fai strained a happy tone.

"I did knock. Oh, and you can cut the crap mage. Don't smile if you don't want to idiot. When you really truly smile it makes you look…" Kurogane seemed to falter on his last words, "…Never mind."

His words hit Fai hard, he could no longer keep up the façade and let his smile fall; finally showing his real feelings to somebody.

The ninja crossed the room uncomfortably and sat down beside the saddened blonde. With a gruff snort he handed Fai the slice of cake and popped open the first bottle of vodka. Fai stared at the confectionary, and then at Kurogane incredulously.  
"Happy One Year uhhh…anniversary…I guess." He mumbled in response to Fai's expression.

"B-but Kuro-tan….earlier you said…."

"I know, but I figured just for one day I could let you have your way. I, uh, didn't entirely mean, uh, what I said before. So I'm, uh…This doesn't mean I'm happy about it moron, remember that! I may be allowing you to 'celebrate' this with me but don't think it means I've enjoyed the past year okay?! And don't think I'm gonna try any of your sugary sweet crap either!"  
Fai was overjoyed and couldn't believe his ears, he prepared for one of his signature tackle hugs - fully expecting to hit the hard cold floor when Kurogane moved like he always did, but it didn't matter. He had to try.  
Closing his eyes, he leaped, but instead of smacking his face against the floorboards Fai found himself lying against the warm and muscular surface that could only be Kurogane's chest.  
"Kuro-rin? You didn't dodge me!"  
"And just for tonight I guess it's okay if I let you hug me, as long as you promise to stop crying."

Fai smiled. It was a true, real smile from his heart, his first legitimate smile in years.  
"…Anything for you Kuro-sama, anything for you."

Kurogane stared up at the stars as the wizard rearranged his body making it easier to snuggle into the Ninja's lap.  
_And just for tonight I guess it's okay to admit to myself that I don't mind this. I don't mind the moron and I don't mind him hugging me._

With a sigh of defeat Kurogane turned to the man on his lap and passed him the alcohol.  
"C'mon, let's get pissed and tell bad jokes…Fai."


End file.
